Su dulce y decadente sonrisa
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: —Princesa —la voz de Draco cortó el silencio, peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba escondida—, sé que estás aquí en alguna parte. —Hermione aplaco su entrecortada respiración . Él claramente estaba disfrutando esto—. Sal, sal, de donde sea que estés... Secuela de SHAO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _ **J.K. Rowling**_ **.** La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _ **thecellarfloor**_ y fue beteada por _ **AndyGrangerWeasley**_ **.**

 **xxx**

 **Prólogo**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella pensó que vislumbró a alguien familiar, parado perezosamente entre el mar de gente en la pista de baile.

Un destello de cabello rubio se movió de un lado a otro. Justo a su derecha.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el hombre vestido con túnicas verdes frente a ella, el Señor Vasil Krum, tío de Viktor. Era alto y delgado, tenía un vaso de vino en la mano derecha, hacia girar el líquido rojo con indiferencia. Estaba segura de que volvió a caer en un estado de paranoia, al ver cosas que no debían estar allí.

Como si sus ojos le jugaran trucos.

Sucedía con más frecuencia estos días.

Ella negó en tono de disculpa, luego asintió con la cabeza para que el Señor Vasil continuara.

—¡ _Vos_! Como estaba diciendo —se aclaró la garganta—. Nuestra familia es bastante prominente en Bulgaria. Hablo en nombre de todo el clan Krum, para recordarte que _votch_ tus acciones de ahora en adelante-

Allí estaba otra vez, el tipo con cabello rubio, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Ve no puedo tenerte contaminando la impecable reputación de nuestra familia con tu relación de búsqueda de atención _vith_ Harry Potter…

—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —Lo miró con incredulidad, sorprendida por la repentina declaración insultante. Qué grosero era ese hombre—. Harry Potter es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué quieres decir con una _relación de búsqueda de atención_? —Exigió.

—Tú sabes _vot_ quiero decir.

—No, me temo que no. ¿Por qué no me iluminas? —dijo ella fríamente.

Él la miró condescendientemente. —Puede que Viktor te haya aceptado, pero eso no significa que yo lo haga. Así que, por favor, actúa en consecuencia y abstente de todo este —agitó su mano para enfatizar su punto— asunto desagradable con gente famosa.

Ella apretó los puños con ira.

—Sí, bueno, _gracias_ por el recordatorio, Señor Vasil —dijo con los dientes apretados. No ocultó su sarcasmo, el hombre la miró antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Ella realmente quería maldecirlo, pero sabía que eso solo causaría una escena, así que se contuvo.

Inhaló profundamente, contó hasta diez y tomó otra copa de vino de una bandeja que flotaba alrededor de los salones bellamente decorados.

El vino se sentía amargo contra sus labios. Sintió que le bajaba directo al estómago. Esta fiesta de compromiso le causaba dolor de cabeza. No era para nada como lo que ella había esperado. Ver a todas esas personas vestidas elegantemente y llenas de confianza para jactarse de su dinero y su estatus, era muy molesto para ella.

Si lo hubiera hecho a su manera, la fiesta no hubiese sido así, pero los Krum habían insistido. Y habían insistido en que también se celebrara en Bulgaria, dejando que Hermione celebrara su propia fiesta de compromiso con personas que apenas conocía.

Qué bueno que Harry había prometido ir.

¿Una relación de búsqueda de atención con Harry Potter? «¿ _De verdad_?» Soltó un bufido.

Captó la mirada de Viktor mientras hablaba con un grupo de personas, sin duda fanáticos de _Quidditch_. Él le sonrió y le dijo « _te amo_ » antes de continuar su charla ociosa con la multitud.

Sabía que estaba incómodo con toda esta atención, pero la forma en que se manejaba y fingía que estaba interesado mientras hablaba poco o nada en absoluto, era bastante notable. Él era un profesional en esto. Ella, por otro lado, era todo lo contrario. Había intentado mezclarse hace un tiempo, pero decidió renunciar por completo cuando todas las conversaciones condujeron a temas basura de la alta sociedad.

Tendría que aguantar esto todos los días cuando se casaran.

Suspiró y miró a Viktor una vez más.

Uno de estos días ella iba a tener que volver a decirlo. Estaban comprometidos, por amor a Merlín. Ella no debería posponer el decir algo tan trivial como « _Yo también te amo_ ».

Evitando que más mujeres que trataban de escalar socialmente se dirigieran hacia ella, Hermione salió al gran balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Una vez que estuvo segura fuera, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró las estrellas. El viento estaba frío, pero se sentía bien contra su piel.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? —pregunto una voz.

—Sí, solo un poco cansada.

Al menos Harry estaba aquí ahora.

—Llegas tarde —dijo en tono acusador.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar adentro, socializando.

Él se apoyó contra la barandilla a su lado.

Ella resopló fuertemente.

—Creen que soy una prostituta que busca atención.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Esto sucedió una vez antes, en nuestro cuarto año. Haz lo que siempre haces, ignóralos. No valen la pena.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él estaba en lo correcto. Ella no podía dejar que estos snobs la hicieran sentir mal.

No dijeron nada durante un tiempo, pero eso estaba bien. El silencio era reconfortante, como un consuelo. Sin palabras. Solo disfrutando de su presencia. Lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Y ahora ella realmente lo necesitaba.

—Todavía escucho su voz a veces.

Soltó sin más. Iba a buscar palabras informales y cortas, pero, no obstante, lo sorprendió. Era la primera vez en cinco años, ella _lo había mencionado_ algunas veces. Aun así, Harry no respondió, simplemente continuó mirando los vastos campos fuera de la mansión Krum. Ella sabía que estaba recordando.

—Cuando estábamos en la torre esa noche, vi sus ojos —susurró finalmente—. Recuerdo que me dije a mí mismo que todo había terminado... que finalmente iba a reunirme con mis padres. Su varita ya estaba apuntándome. Luego te oí decir su nombre.

Ella se sentía incómoda con la conversación. Se mordió el labio y miró a cualquier lugar menos a Harry. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

—Parecía confundido y preocupado. Y siguió agarrándose el pecho —continuó—. Me pregunto qué pasó entonces. Creo que algo había cambiado, apostó todo lo que tenía. Es una pena que haya tenido que morir al mismo tiempo.

«¿ _Está realmente muerto_?» quería preguntar ella, pero se detuvo.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Nadie te culpa, Hermione —le aseguró.

Su mirada se posó en ella y le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Se enderezó, hizo una reverencia bastante dramática, tomó su mano entre las suyas, y gentilmente la hizo girar.

Y de repente estaban bailando.

El mundo entero parecía derretirse y estaban solo ellos dos. Se movieron con la apenas audible música, y fue simplemente perfecto. Nada más importaba. Como cuando estaban buscando los _Horrocrux_ , el momento en el que solo se tenían entre sí para contenerse.

En este momento se sentía realmente extraña.

—Está bien llorar, sabes —le susurró al oído.

Ella se puso rígida de inmediato, se inclinó sobre sus hombros y apretó sus brazos fuertemente. Ahí es donde estaba equivocado, Harry estaba mal. No estaba bien llorar por él. De ningún modo.

 _ **¡Bum!**_

De repente, todo estallo en completo caos. El impacto repentino de la explosión los hizo estrellarse contra la barandilla. Harry fue más rápido que ella, se puso de pie, con la varita preparada. Sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para preocuparse.

 _ **Llamas.**_

Enormes, llamas danzantes resplandecían en el cielo oscuro. Oyeron rugidos, ruidos ondulantes. _Fiendfyre_. Ella miró horrorizada como las llamas tomaban la forma de monstruos y bestias que exhalaban fuego; serpientes, quimeras y dragones, mutando continuamente, envolviendo la mansión en solo un momento, y sin advertencia.

—¡No, espera! ¡Hermione!

Corrió hacia las puertas sin pensarlo, se protegió con cada gramo de magia que tenía. El inmenso calor inmediatamente quemó un poco su piel. Había cuerpos en todas partes. La gente lentamente era devorada por llamas parecidas a bestias, sus tortuosos gritos le lastimaban los oídos. Le tendían sus manos ardientes, tratando de alcanzarla, le gritaban por ayuda. Trató de salvarlos, pero no pudo.

No existía contra hechizo para esto.

—¡Viktor! —gritó desesperadamente—. ¡Viktor, respóndeme!

Tosió violentamente cuando los vapores venenosos entraron en sus pulmones. —Her-hermy-own-nin-ny...

Era una voz profunda y ahogada.

Allí estaba él, su cuerpo aplastado por un enorme candelabro de cristal.

—Oh, Merlín, Viktor.

Ella corrió hacia él. Se encogió al verlo delante de ella. Tenía horribles quemaduras en todas partes. La sangre escurría por su boca. Su pierna izquierda le había sido arrancada por _completo_.

Le quitó el candelabro de encima, trató de curarlo con todo lo que tenía. —V-vas a... estar bien. —Ella estaba intentando, realmente lo hacía. Podía ver su mano temblar mientras agarraba su varita—. E-espera. —Él gimió cuando su magia le picó al tratar de sanar sus quemaduras. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ahora, pero ella las ignoró. Toda su mano temblaba mientras apretaba su varita. Sus hechizos curativos no estaban funcionando y sus heridas simplemente se abrieron de nuevo—. S-solo…

Ella tenía que salvarlo. Ella tenía que…

Apenas notó que él sostenía su mano débilmente, un pequeño gesto diciéndole que quería que ella se detuviera. —N-no so-solo déjame.

Ella sollozó desesperadamente.

—Está bien —dijo con calma, acariciando su rostro con su mano libre.

Por un breve instante, ella cerró los ojos. Como si quisiera recordar este momento, sentirlo por completo, sentir su toque contra su piel.

 _Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír._

—¡Hermione!

Su tos se hizo más violenta, más dolorosa. Sintió que su escudo se deterioraba, su magia se escapaba. Ya no podía respirar adecuadamente. Se negaba a dejar ir el cuerpo sin vida de Viktor. «Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar muerto.»

—¡Hermione!

Alguien estaba parado perezosamente entre el polvo y las ruinas. Estaba apoyado casualmente contra una columna de piedra, extrañamente no era afectado por el fuego, extrañamente era impasible ante el caos. Él la estaba mirando con diversión leve. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus túnicas oscuras. Muy familiar. Ella no podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero lo supo de inmediato.

Solo una persona estaría tan calmada en tiempos como estos. _Solo una_.

Trató de levantar su varita, pero su cuerpo finalmente cedió, colapsó en el piso por la falta de aire. Alguien la estaba sacudiendo bruscamente, « _Harry_.» —Mantente despierta Hermione. —Ella sintió que él la levantaba—. Estoy aquí. ¡Mantente despierta!

—Viktor está muerto, Harry. Lo mató —repetía—. Él lo mató.

Y entonces, la oscuridad la devoró por completo...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capítulo Uno**_

Link historia original: www . fanfiction s/ 6525006 / 1 / Her-Sweet-Decadent-Smile

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**thecellarfloor**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

 **xxx**

—...destruyeron toda la mansión, ¡la redujeron a cenizas! Ni una sola sobrevivió...

Se movió a un lado, sintió las suaves sábanas deslizarse lentamente de su cuerpo, pero alguien la levantó hasta su pecho otra vez.

—...alguien obviamente tenía algo en contra de los Krum...

El dolor de cabeza llegó un momento después, se sentía como una frágil uña siendo martillada constantemente. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de aminorarlo.

—...todos y cada uno de ellos, muertos...

Ella gimió con fastidio, las voces empeoraban el dolor. Su mano se dirigió a su frente.

—... y el fuego no la persiguió a ella o a Harry. Eso no parece…

—¡Todos, por favor, cállense! —gruñó ella, incapaz de soportar el ruido por más tiempo. Levantó lentamente sus pesados párpados y ajustó sus ojos a la luz. Estaba en Godric sabe dónde, con Godric sabe quién. La gente que la rodeaba parecía haberse congelado ante el sonido de su voz irritada.

—Señorita Granger, confío en que haya descansado bien. —Una voz vino desde los pies de su cama. Ella recordó al hombre como el señor Alasdair Worden, jefe del Consejo de Leyes Mágicas.

—Obviamente no —respondió bruscamente, mientras sentía otra oleada de dolor abrasador atacarla—. Mi cabeza...

—¿Sabes cómo lanzar y controlar el _Fiendfyre_? —pregunto alguien a su derecha. La mencionada mujer vestía túnicas de color púrpura oscuro y tenía una expresión severa, como que le recordaba a la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Q-qué? —Trató de levantarse, pero alguien inmediatamente la empujó hacia la cama de nuevo.

«¿ _Fiendfyre_?» Esa era una magia terriblemente oscura. ¿Por qué alguien incluso le haría tal pregunta?

— _Fiendfyre_ , señorita Granger —dijo de nuevo la mujer parecía McGonagall, incluso con la cabeza dolorida, Hermione notó el tono frio en su voz.

—Me temo que no entiendo…

—¡Oh, por amor a Merlín! ¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso! —respondió una voz familiar y enojada a su izquierda—. ¡Hermione no es una asesina!

—Un gran número de brujas y magos han sido eliminados en una fiesta de compromiso, solo ustedes dos sobreviviendo al incidente, señor Potter. Inicialmente, ¡ustedes son los sospechosos!

La confusión la inundó, causándole otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Le faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

—Y dime, ¿cómo nos beneficiaríamos haciendo todo esto? — dijo Harry con un tono burlón.

—Harry tiene razón. ¡No tiene ningún sentido! —dijo otra mujer vestida de marrón.

—¡Entonces explícanos por qué el fuego no los afecto, ni los persiguió! —gritó un hombre con túnicas oscuras y sombrero negro—. ¡No hay contratiempos para el _Fiendfyre_ y cualquier escudo o hechizo de protección es inútil! ¡O lo hicieron ellos mismos o están asociados con quien lo hizo!

Luego, otra serie de gritos y acusaciones surgieron de ambos lados de la habitación, lastimando aún más su cabeza. Quería cubrirse los oídos con la almohada y volver a dormirse. Mirando el tocador al lado de su cama, buscó su varita, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

« _Maldita sea todo_.»

—¡Suficiente! —gritó finalmente—. ¡Basta! ¡Todos ustedes!

Cada par de ojos se volvió para mirarla de nuevo. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a cada uno de ellos.

—Si terminaron con toda esta basura infantil, ¿alguien puede, por favor, explicarme qué está sucediendo en el nombre de Godric?

El silencio se extendió, insoportable y torpe. Esperó a que respondieran. Se miraron unos a otros, pero nadie se atrevió a dar un paso al frente y hablar durante bastante tiempo.

Luego sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano.

—Viktor está muerto, Hermione —dijo Harry comprensivamente.

—¿Viktor?

—Viktor Krum. —Él le apretó la mano con genuina preocupación—. Tu prometido.

«¿ _Su qué_?»

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? —Ella lo miró interrogante—. No tengo ningún prometido. No sé lo que dices.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo salió horriblemente mal después de eso. Todos comenzaron otra serie de gritos llenos de enojo, haciéndole preguntas que no podía responder y exigiéndole que les contara todo lo que recordaba del incidente.

Lo curioso era que no recordaba nada más que rostros borrosos y cabello rubio.

Harry estaba preocupado por ella. Él le había explicado lo que había sucedido, pero no sirvió de nada. No recordaba haber conocido nunca a un gran jugador de _quidditch_ o haber tenido un futuro esposo. Sus recuerdos de Viktor Krum fueron completamente borrados. Eso la frustraba hasta los límites.

Se sentía absolutamente inútil... e incompleta.

Ella no fue gravemente herida por el fuego, solo tenía pequeños rasguños y moretones en su piel. Nadie sabía realmente por qué ella y Harry no habían sido afectados. Ella les había dicho que recordaba haberse protegido antes de entrar a la mansión, pero habían dicho que no habría funcionado. El _Fiendfyre_ es demasiado poderoso y, aunque hubiera pasado a su alrededor, el fuego la habría perseguido hasta que estuviera cansada y muerta.

No la habían dejado volver a su apartamento, a menos que estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de que no le pasaba nada.

Entonces ahora ella también se sentía sola y fría.

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama de hospital, haciendo todo lo posible por sumergirse en el país de las maravillas y volver a soñar. Pero ese era el problema con el sueño, cuanto más lo intentas, es menos probable que lo logres. Levantó su mano sobre su rostro y frunció el ceño profundamente ante el anillo de diamantes en su dedo.

No se sentía nada bien, usar algo como esto.

Decidió quitárselo y dejarlo descansar en la cómoda al lado de su cama.

Sus ojos escanearon las blancas paredes de la habitación. A ella no le gustaba estar ahí, era demasiado... triste. La única cualidad redentora de la habitación eran los coloridos montones de cosas sobre la mesa. Un par de cartas y flores alentándola a una pronta recuperación. Miró inquisitivamente la foto en movimiento de un tipo con cabello oscuro, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ese debe haber sido, Viktor Krum.

Una ráfaga de viento emergió de la ventana abierta. Una sombra de lo que parecía ser una persona bloqueaba la luz de la luna, pero apenas se daba cuenta, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos olvidados. ¿ _Cómo podría no recordar_?

Luego sintió una sensación de frío y hundimiento en el pecho, como si su corazón dejara de latir, como si ya _no_ estuviera. No, esto era demasiado aterrador, demasiado vacío. No sentía nada y no sabía nada. Se agarró el pecho, tratando de tomar aliento. Ella ni siquiera se estaba _ahogando_ , pero parecía no poder respirar. Quería que se detuviera. Era algo _tan_ frío.

De repente, estaba mirando la figura junto al cristal de la ventana.

De repente, no podía creer lo que veía.

—Te encontré.

« _Oh dulce Merlín_ ».

La comprensión de que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas la horrorizaban. Ella estuvo en pie de inmediato, con la varita apretada, llena de pánico. Tembló mientras la figura se quitaba la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza. El rubio platino fue una vez más visible para ella, después de todos estos años. Estaba más largo, más desordenado y le cubría sus ojos. Seguía siendo tan guapo e intimidante como siempre. Él inclinó su cabeza y se burló.

—No estás durmiendo otra vez.

Sus ojos de un tono de gris eran todo lo que ella recordaba que eran: hermosos, _aterradores_.

Ella en realidad se congeló por un par de minutos, solo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—M-Malfoy —dijo cuando finalmente encontró el valor para hablar. Tenía miedo de estar parada allí, en presencia de un asesino. Ella no podía aparecerse, se enteró después de intentarlo. Retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta. —Tú… esto no es… estás muerto…

Él se rió fríamente de su expresión horrorizada, avanzando hacia ella con cuidado, como si se estuviera acercando a un pequeño conejo asustado que estaba a punto de huir. —Bueno, te prometí que volvería por ti, ¿no?

Algo golpeó en su pecho. Notó que podía sentir su corazón latir de nuevo.

Se apartó unos pasos más de él hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta, giró la perilla con la mano mientras todavía lo miraba, solo para descubrir que estaba cerrada. Maldijo en voz baja. _Por supuesto_ , él hizo que la habitación fuese segura, ¿por qué esperaría menos de él?

—Pero siempre lo has sabido. Has sabido que volvería, ¿no me amas? —Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo—. Pasé años y años tratando de negarlo también, incluso pensé en casarme con alguien inferior a ti. —Su rostro se torció con disgusto.

—Un paso más, Malfoy, y te juro que…

—Por supuesto que no podía dejar que te casaras con una mierda indigna. —Su voz era un susurro áspero. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación. Parecía estar buscando algo. Miró la foto de ella y de Viktor con evidente repulsión—. Tuve que hacer _algo_.

Ella saltó cuando la foto de repente estalló en llamas, convirtiéndose en cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

Su miedo se convirtió en enojo. Puede que no recordara nada de Viktor, pero en un momento ella supo que se había preocupado por él.

—Tan valiente, realmente lo fuiste. —Ahora estaba revisando las cartas y las flores en la mesa, agarrando y tirando todo lo que podía alcanzar. Arrugó una carta y la arrojó descuidadamente sobre su hombro—. ¿O fue estupidez, Granger?

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cómoda a grandes zancadas. Luego pareció como si finalmente hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Hermione observó mientras tomaba el anillo de compromiso en su mano y lo levantaba a la altura de los ojos, examinándolo cuidadosamente. —Estabas a salvo afuera, tú y Potter. Pero solo _tenías_ que correr y salvar a Krum, ¿no es así? Tú y tus heroicidades de Gryffindor. Adorable, realmente. _Muy conmovedor_.

Lanzó el anillo de compromiso en el aire y lo atrapó en su mano otra vez.

—Devuélvemelo, Draco —siseó enojada.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla una vez más, luego sonrió burlonamente.

—No creo que deba hacerlo.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, su imponente figura estaba frente a ella en cuestión de segundos, tan cerca que sintió su aliento frío tocar su piel. Se obligó a cerrar la boca para evitar gritar y su temor regresó una vez más.

Ella se estremeció incontrolablemente, ganándose otra sonrisa arrogante de él.

Esa extraña frialdad y vacío la inundaron una vez más, solo que esta vez fue más intenso. Sintió que su pecho se contraía ante la repentina pérdida de algo.

 _«¿Un corazón, tal vez?»_

—¿Sientes eso? —dijo con un tono de diversión.

 _«¿Él podría sentirlo también?»_

—Extraño, ¿no es así?

Ella resistió el impulso de preguntar si se refería a su corazón.

Su frente tocó la suya y él estaba a centímetros de su boca. Ella inhaló su adictivo aroma, casi dejando que la consumiera y afectara sus sentidos. Forzó sus ojos a permanecer cerrados para bloquearlo, pero eso no ayudó. Él estaba tan cerca que la ponía muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ningún beso de bienvenida? — ronroneó él en su oído suavemente—. No un «cariño, estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa».

Su mente estaba nublada de nuevo. Él la estaba provocando deliberadamente, siendo sádicamente dulce y haciéndola quedar sin aliento con cada toque.

Oh, Merlín, ella tenía que salir de ahí.

—¿Bien? —inquirió impacientemente.

Trató de pensar con claridad, pero todo en él la incapacitaba para hacerlo. Luchó por recuperar la compostura, ideando formas de salir ilesa de la situación. « _Concéntrate, Hermione_.» Ella respiró hondo. Sabía lo que él quería.

Sus manos temblorosas ahuecaron sus mejillas y ella lo acercó más...

...un beso.

Ella llevó sus labios a los de él, lentamente dándole un suave y gentil beso. Estaba contento, podía decirlo, porque se inclinó más cerca, profundizando el beso. Ella quería que fuera una distracción. « _Solo una distracción_ ». Pero una repentina y abrumadora sensación la envolvió.

De repente, quería más de él, quería saborearlo, _sentirlo_...

«¿ _Q-qué_?»

Draco fue hechizado segundos después. Rodó por el piso y gimió de dolor. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente hasta que se escuchó a sí misma. Por lo general, tenía una mente racional y lógica, pero en este momento simplemente no podía controlar lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan enojada.

Algo la poseyó para _arrojarse encima_ de él, _posándose_ sobre su estómago, Hermione nunca sabrá que fue.

Todo lo que recordaba era que veía rojo y luego estaba encima, tocando cada parte de él que podía alcanzar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y seducirme después de matar a Viktor y borrar todos mis recuerdos de él? ¡Bastardo! ¡Jodido enfermo! —Intentó golpearlo una y otra vez, pero él le sostuvo las manos para detenerla—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Tú… ¡Uf!

El bastardo comenzó a reír.

—¡Detente! —le gritó con indignación.

—Tirar tu varita y usar tácticas _muggle_ para matarme —dijo mientras aún se reía a carcajadas— _honestamente_ …

—Esto es todo tú... ¿dejarás de reírte? —gritó de nuevo y logró golpear su pecho a pesar de su agarre en sus manos. Él era más fuerte que ella, podía empujarla fácilmente pero no lo hizo. Él solo dejó que ella lo golpeara. Estaba a punto de llorar de ira y él ni siquiera la tomaría en serio. Él no dejaría de reír—. ¡Basta! No me importa qué tipo de tácticas yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un hombre muy sorprendido afuera. Hermione notó como Draco rodaba sus ojos.

—Por las barbas de M-Merlin! —exclamó mientras observaba el escenario bastante inusual frente a él—. ¡D-Draco Malfoy!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capítulo Dos**_

Link historia original: www . fanfiction s/ 6525006 / 1 / Her-Sweet-Decadent-Smile

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**thecellarfloor**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

 **xxx**

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida. Viktor fue un gran hombre y un gran jugador de _Quidditch_ también. —Dijo Samantha Dewhurst, su compañera de trabajo, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

Hermione simplemente asintió. Era su primer día de regreso al trabajo, era _investigadora_ en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo Mágico, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sentía una punzada en el corazón cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y le decía: Lo siento por tu pérdida, Viktor fue un gran hombre o Viktor fue un gran jugador de _Quidditch_.

Intentó sentir algo, realmente, pero ¿cómo podía cuando ni siquiera lo recordaba?

Fue como uno de esos momentos, cuando escuchas en las noticias que alguien murió. Te sientes triste por un tiempo, pero al final te olvidas porque esa persona no era cercana a ti.

Pero ellos eran cercanos, dulce Merlín, estaban a punto de casarse...

Ella suspiró.

Tenía una mezcla de diferentes emociones; específicamente culpa por no sentirse lo suficientemente miserable, y molesta consigo misma por permitir que Malfoy venciera nuevamente. Apartó sus emociones del camino e intentó ocuparse en sus libros y experimentos.

El laboratorio estaba en silencio cuando comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes. Todo el mundo probablemente pensaba que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas y estaba agradecida por eso. Ella necesitaba perderse a sí misma. Necesitaba relajarse o enloquecería. Olfateó los vapores de su poción y sintió el aroma embriagador de la menta. Miró, satisfecha, mientras la poción se arremolinaba y se convertía en un color verde viscoso.

—Hermione.

Se giró y se encogió levemente al ver el cabello rubio, accidentalmente agregando un poco más de lágrimas de duende de lo necesario.

—Oh no. —La poción se volvió escandalosamente rosa esta vez, el caldero comenzó a temblar y vibrar.

—¡Pato! —ella gritó.

La poción explotó con un sonido ensordecedor, salpicando de rosa viscoso por todas partes.

« _Idiota_ ». Ahora tenía que comenzar todo de nuevo. Escupió la sustancia que se metió en su boca, se levantó y frunció los labios ante el desastre rosa.

—Harry me dijo que viniera a buscarte. —Sonó la voz soñadora de Luna. Su ropa y su cabello estaban alborotados, cubiertos de un rosa viscoso. Hermione se rió entre dientes al verla. Caminó hacia Luna y la abrazó con fuerza—. Y para invitarte a nuestra casa a cenar también.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —Preguntó Hermione mientras agarraba su varita y limpiaba la ropa de Luna.

Luna era un naturalista. Viajaba por el mundo en busca de varias criaturas raras, similares a los _Snorlacks_ de cuernos arrugados y _Slashkitties_ de _Umguburglar_ o como quiera que ella los llamara.

—Ayer. —Ella respondió serenamente. Hermione comenzó a limpiar las paredes—. Simplemente tuve la sensación de que necesitabas ayuda, con Viktor fuera y con Draco Malfoy de regreso y todo.

Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente.

—Oh, ¿entonces Harry te lo dijo?

—¿Qué Draco Malfoy regresó? Sí. —Tomó su varita que estaba pegada detrás de su oreja y comenzó a ayudar a Hermione a limpiar el desastre—. Supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Hermione se removió torpemente. Hablar con Luna siempre la hacía sentir incómoda. No sabía lo que la rubia estaba pensando la mitad del tiempo y apenas entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —dijo Hermione.

—Un montón de cosas —sonrió, soñadora— Draco Malfoy es bastante malvado, pero me da un gran consuelo que a diferencia de tu-sabes-quién, él sabe cómo hacerlo.

A veces Hermione se pregunta cómo sería ver el mundo a través de los ojos de Luna Lovegood. Era increíblemente abierta, y veía cosas que la mayoría de las personas no veía o no quería ver.

Tal vez es por eso que Harry se enamoró de ella.

—¿Cómo hacer? ¿Cómo hacer qué?

Luna la miró fijamente, aunque parecía que realmente no la estaba viendo. Sus ojos saltones nunca parpadearon ni siquiera una vez. Realmente la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Amar, por supuesto. —Dijo despreocupadamente, antes de apartar la vista—. Simplemente tiene una forma diferente de demostrarlo.

Hermione miró el piso avergonzada.

—Yo er-

Luna sostuvo cuidadosamente un mechón de su largo cabello en su mano, examinándolo soñadoramente. Sus trenzas rubias ahora estaban resaltadas con vetas rosas.

Hermione se movió hacia ella para quitarle la sustancia del cabello.

—Aquí, déjame.

—Oh, no —le dijo Luna—. Me gusta un poco. Además, mi cabello te molesta, ¿no? Es rubio como el de Draco, ¿verdad?

Hermione logró asentir rígidamente. Ella observó, atónita, como Luna comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, con el cabello de color rosa. Se detuvo por un tiempo.

—Sabía que volvería, porque las cosas que perdemos, encuentran una forma de volver a nosotros al final.

Sonrió soñadoramente de nuevo, luego se fue.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada; era más una mazmorra que una habitación en realidad. Incluso podría ser un subterráneo, porque no había ventanas, simplemente antorchas muy parecidas a las que iluminaban las paredes de Hogwarts. Había filas y filas de brujas y magos que estaban sentados alrededor de la pared en lo que parecían ser bancos que se elevaban en diferentes niveles, todos ubicados de modo que tuvieran una visión muy clara de una silla puesta en el centro. La silla tenía cadenas en los apoya brazos.

Hermione estaba sentada en la esquina de la mazmorra, escondida en las sombras. Se quedó allí específicamente para que no la viera la persona que estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla del centro. No se le permitió estar allí, pero de alguna manera convenció a Harry para que la dejara ir, siempre y cuando Malfoy no la viera.

Ella podía ver desde la parte superior de los sombreros de todos. Todos lo esperaban pacientemente, y nadie hablaba.

Escuchó pasos. La puerta en la esquina de la mazmorra se abrió y cinco personas ingresaron, o al menos un hombre y cuatro _dementores_. Como si ya no hiciera suficientemente frío, los _dementores_ parecían hacer la mazmorra más fría.

Ella se removió nerviosa en su asiento al verlo, solo se relajó cuando Harry le tocó el hombro.

—Está bien.

De alguna manera esas palabras sonaron familiares.

Harry se levantó de su asiento a su lado y ocupó el asiento vacío cerca de la silla del centro. Quería ver la reacción de Malfoy ante todo esto. Malfoy se sentó perezosamente; él no reconoció la presencia de Harry. Tenía las manos extendidas en los apoya brazos de la silla, tenía las piernas cruzadas y parecía que no le importaba nada en el mundo, como si no fuera a ser enviado a Azkaban o no estuviera rodeado de cuatro monstruos chupa almas.

Se preguntó cómo lo hacía, cómo podía sentirse tan tranquilo cada vez que ocurría una situación como esta. Ella pensó en diferentes razones; tal vez no estaba tranquilo, tal vez solo era bueno ocultando sus emociones... de nuevo quizás no sentía nada en absoluto.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo la profunda voz del señor Alasdair Worden, que llevaba un sombrero negro y túnicas oscuras—, ha sido traído aquí por el Consejo de Ley Mágica para que podamos juzgarlo por un crimen atroz, —ella vio a Draco levantar una ceja—, rara vez hemos oído hablar de eso en esta corte.

—Hemos escuchado sobre la evidencia contra usted. Está acusado de torturar y matar a Ronald Bilius Weasley con el uso del veneno _Moonseed_ —se escucharon jadeos y murmullos entre la multitud. Hizo una pausa como si estuviera esperando a que Malfoy protestara. Cuando Draco no hizo nada, continuó—. Lo encontraron en posesión de la piedra _Luteus_ y también estuvo detrás de los asesinatos en la Mascarada de Invierno en Hogwarts hace cinco años.

…dulce Merlín, ¿ _Moonseed_? Eso es imposible de hacer, eso es...

...No ha sido elaborado durante cientos de años...

...¡Piedra _Luteus_! ¿Todavía está dentro...?

...¿Y qué veneno usó en la masacre? Escuché que no pudieron encontrar una cura...

...Ninguna cura en absoluto. Destruyó a Minerva, ella tuvo que ver a esos estudiantes morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

...por supuesto, que no sería nada menos que brillante, es Draco Malfoy de quien hablamos...

Draco permaneció impasible. Su hermoso rostro era inexpresivo, pero tenía una mirada calculadora en los ojos. Hermione sintió una sensación de frío y hundimiento en su pecho otra vez. Tal vez era a causa de los _dementores_.

—¿Tiene algo que agregar a su testimonio antes de que podamos emitir un juicio?

Los labios de Draco lentamente se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Estas evidencias —dijo burlonamente— ¿qué son exactamente?

—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —preguntó Worden, un poco confundido.

—Aclararme amablemente las evidencias que tienes en mi contra. —Draco dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

—Oh, sí, bueno —Worden se aclaró la garganta. Se puso unas gafas y desenrolló un trozo de pergamino. Él comenzó a leer—. El proceso de elaboración de _Menispermum_ , comúnmente conocido como _Moonseed_ , es increíblemente difícil, contiene setecientos veintisiete pasos, y el período de maduración es de siete meses. Por esta razón, _Menispermum_ es raramente utilizado y bastante desconocido para la mayoría de los magos y brujas, solo es conocido por algunas familias de sangre pura. —Levantó la vista del pergamino—. La familia Malfoy es una de las antiguas familias de sangre pura capaces de preparar el _Moonseed_. Practican el arte de la fabricación de veneno. Por imposible que parezca, tienes las habilidades para hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, pero no dijo nada. Hermione estaba furiosa por la forma en que se comportaba. Estaba demasiado tranquilo y silencioso. Estaba tramando algo.

—¿Sí señor Malfoy? —Worden parecía un poco irritado. Aparentemente, notó el comportamiento de Draco también—. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

—Parece que basaste tus acusaciones en evidencias débiles. —Él respondió en un tono casual, pero arrogante.

El ruido de la multitud se hizo más fuerte. El rostro del señor Worden se torció en pura aversión. Miró a Draco con profunda molestia.

—¿Evidencia débil?

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de que fue envenenado?

De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, iba a manipular a todos para que pensaran que era inocente. «El maldito _bastardo_.»

«Déjalo probarlo entonces. Él no puede escaparse de esta, ¿ _o sí_?»

—¿Nada? —Draco hizo una pausa y esperó a que Worden respondiera. Cuando Worden no habló, se recostó en su silla y chasqueó la lengua—. Estoy decepcionado.

Ella desesperadamente quería borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Por lo que escuché, Madame Pomfrey le dio medicamentos que contenían sangre de centauro. Ahora ha habido casos, extrañamente, en que magos y brujas mueren por tener que tomar tal medicamento. La sangre de Weasley no era compatible con la sangre de centauro y, por lo tanto, su cuerpo lo rechazó.

—Hermione dijo que vio las rosas que mataron a Ron ponerse negras antes de marchitarse. —Harry dijo en voz alta—. ¿Me explicas eso?

Esta vez, Malfoy finalmente reconoció a Harry.

—Ah, sí, Hermione. ¿Puede ella probarlo?

Malfoy se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mazmorra, mirando a todos. —Incluso si Weasley fuera envenenado, lo cual dudo mucho, no hay ninguna prueba de que haya sido yo quien lo haya hecho, ¿hay algún motivo? Sí, pero todavía no hay evidencia concreta que me ponga en la escena del crimen. —Él soltó una breve risa—. Demonios, ni siquiera le di las rosas-

—¡Tu equipo lo golpeó con la _bludger_ y eso lo envió a la enfermería! —Harry dijo en voz alta.

—Un error honesto. —Respondió—. Es _Quidditch_ , Potter. La gente se lastima. Mi equipo lo envió a la enfermería, pero eso es todo. Hasta donde yo sé, eso no equivale a un asesinato.

—La Piedra _Luteus_ fue encontrada dentro de ti-

—¿Creí que ya habíamos establecido que solo estaba dentro de mí, porque Voldemort me obligó a hacerlo?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Jugaste a ser Voldemort! ¡Lo hiciste para ganar más poder!

—Cree lo que quieras Potter, pero recuerda, el propio Dumbledore dijo que yo era inocente.

Pensó en todo. Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse y darles un acceso a sus recuerdos, pero Harry se le adelantó, se levantó de su silla con ira.

—¿Y qué hay de la gente en la masacre de la mascarada de invierno? —Harry estaba gritando ahora—. ¿Supongo que piensas que terminaron cayendo muertos por su propia cuenta?

—Nuevamente, no hay evidencia real en mi contra. —Dejó de caminar hacia el lugar donde Hermione estaba escondida. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Él estaba ganando. Estaba manipulando a las personas de nuevo, para que estuvieran de su lado. Trató de pararse y maldecir su culo, pero la persona a su derecha la miró y le recordó que no debía ser vista. Draco continuó caminando—. Además del hecho de que sé cómo preparar tales venenos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Draco finalmente dejó de caminar y se instaló nuevamente en la silla del centro.

—El señor Potter cree que usted cometió estos crímenes. Él lo acusa, y usted confesó, esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía. —Worden dijo.

—Viniendo de alguien que acusó a los Zabini de ser mortífagos por _despecho_. —Draco se burló de Harry—. ¡Tomemos en serio todas las palabras del Elegido!

Harry parecía furioso, sus nudillos estaban blancos de ira. Hermione pensó que iba a agarrar su varita, pero se sentó nuevamente en su silla, confirmando a todos lo que Malfoy acababa de decir.

—¿Qué hay de los Krum? —dijo un mago desde el banco superior izquierdo—. La Mansión Krum se quemó hasta los cimientos y de repente vuelves de entre los muertos, ¿no es un poco sospechoso?

—Sí, lo es —indicó Draco en voz alta, más amenazador que nunca. Parecía irritado por la mención del nombre—, pero ya sabemos cómo murieron los _Krum_ , ¿no?

Más jadeos vinieron de la multitud. «¿A qué está jugando?»

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Worden en tono sorprendido—. Esto es... ¿estás confesando?

Draco de repente tenía un brillo muy malvado en sus ojos. A ella no le gustaba nada.

—Bueno, no, no hice nada —sonrió una vez más. Su expresión era casi salvaje—. Viktor Krum no debería haber robado lo que era _mío_.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió una mezcla de odio e ira. Vio a Harry mirándola con total confusión en su rostro. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de decirle que estaba tan confundida como él. Las risitas de la multitud eran ensordecedoras.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—Los Krum murieron por esto.

Arrojó un pequeño objeto a Worden y este lo atrapó. Él lo levantó a la altura de los ojos.

—¿Un anillo?

De repente ya nadie hablaba. Harry parecía estupefacto. Hermione de repente sintió la necesidad de salir de allí.

—El anillo de compromiso de Hermione Granger, para ser más precisos —dijo Draco con una sonrisa sádica y feliz.

—Si vas a culpar a Hermione-

—Relájate Potter.

Y en ese mismo momento, Hermione sabía que el mundo había terminado. Ella se preparó.

No sabía cómo, no se suponía que supiera que estaba allí, pero ahora la mirada de Draco estaba dirigida precisamente hacia ella.

—No fue su culpa, realmente. —Él continuó, todavía mirándola intensamente. Él se levantó de nuevo—. Ella no sabía que todavía estaba vivo, así que pensó... —puso sus manos en sus bolsillos— ...que estaba bien casarse nuevamente.

La multitud enloqueció, las voces de protesta y sorpresa resonaban por todas partes. Ella podía escuchar a una gran cantidad de ellos desde donde estaba sentada. Un par de personas ya la estaban mirando en estado de shock.

...Una sangre sucia se casó con un Malfoy, inaceptable...

Hermione estaba literalmente congelada en su asiento. Sintió que se quedaba sin palabras, sus sentidos se paralizaron. Su corazón no paraba de latir.

...Esto es obviamente una mentira ¿no? Hermione nunca...

...Pobre, ella probablemente no sabía sobre la tradición de los sangre pura...

—¿Es... cierto esto, señora Granger? —La voz de Worden era lo único que tenía sentido, lo único que quedaba claro entre los susurros. Apestaba a incredulidad, a negación.

—Y-yo... —Trató de pronunciar las palabras correctas, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. «¿Qué más podría decir? La verdad ya estaba dicha.»

—Vamos, princesa. —Draco dijo con falsa ternura—. Diles cómo nos unimos. Muéstrales el blasón de mi familia.

...¿Un vínculo matrimonial tradicional? Eso explica el _Fiendfyre_...

...No puedo creer esto. El nombre Malfoy ha sido manchado...

...Y la pérdida de memoria también...

— _Diles_ que me _perteneces_.

Alguien la estaba agarrando y tirando de ella hacia el espacio central. No sabía quién exactamente. Todo era confusión, la mancha de colores que eran los diferentes rostros se mezclaba ante sus ojos. Por lo general, sabría qué hacer o qué decir, pero en este momento se sentía perdida.

Gris.

Ella recordó ese sentimiento. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Cuando todo el mundo aguantaba la respiración...

Ella sintió el suave toque en su piel, sintió que se estremecía. Él tomó su varita y la apuntó a su brazo. La marca que intentó ocultar todos estos años, ahora estaba más clara que nunca.

Él la miró una vez más, antes de devolverle su varita y soltar su brazo.

—En el momento en que se puso el anillo, obviamente el vínculo notó la traición. —Les dijo a todos en tono serio—. Lo que la magia ha unido, ningún hombre puede separarlo. Y si algún hombre intenta deshacer el vínculo, él, junto con su familia, morirán. Estoy seguro de que saben eso. —Miró a los sangre pura y estos asintieron—. Ella puede no recordarlo por el vínculo también. La traición es una ofensa grave en un matrimonio. Volví para contarle y advertir a los Krum, pero obviamente, llegué demasiado tarde.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —Ella gritó de repente, sintiendo que su sangre hervía—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Lo querías muerto!

—Cargos tan ridículos. —Él la miró, sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿No ven lo que está tratando de hacer? —Hermione le gritó a la multitud—. ¡Está tratando de manipularlos para que le crean! ¡Él... él está _lavándoles_ el cerebro!

—Ahora, ahora, Hermione. —Dijo burlonamente—. Simplemente estoy tratando de demostrar mi inocencia.

—¿Inocencia? —Harry gritó—. No sabrías el significado de la palabra-

—¡Alto! ¡Los tres! —El señor Worden gritó. Todos lo miraron y guardaron silencio. Se ajustó las gafas e inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Pasó un minuto antes de que se recompusiera y se recuperara del shock.

—Ahora le pido al jurado —dijo, con voz ligeramente temblorosa—, levantar la mano si creen que estos crímenes merecen cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Un gran número de manos fueron alzadas en el aire, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

No eran suficientes.

Él ganó de nuevo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capítulo Tres**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola! Finalmente he vuelto con esta historia. Costo, pero sinceramente no podía dejar esto abandonado, los que ya me conocen saben que mi regla de oro es nunca dejar abandonada una traducción y pos ahora que finalmente encontré beta nueva, me puse a trabajar como loca en esto. Realmente espero que se vuelvan a enganchar de esto y que los capítulos sean de su agrado.

 _Guest Liz:_ No se si vas a leer esto, pero… ya volví XD

 _Guest Guest:_ Despues de mucho tiempo, finalmente pude continuar la historia.

Link historia original: www . fanfiction s/ 6525006 / 1 / Her-Sweet-Decadent-Smile

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**thecellarfloor**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

 **xxx**

 _ **Capítulo de Flashback**_

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, sus túnicas oscuras ondeaban a su alrededor.

No le importó ni por un momento en que fueran sus pies quienes lo guiaban, siempre que llegara a algún lado, siempre y cuando estuviera solo.

Enfadado, empujó un chico de cuarto año que había estado bloqueando su camino. Otro que lo había visto venir saltó fuera de su camino. Los estudiantes lo miraron mientras caminaba. Él miró a cada uno de ellos.

Recordando, estaba entusiasmado de finalmente volver a casa y descansar en su Mansión. Imagínense la sorpresa que se llevó cuando repentinamente lo encontró a _él_ , de todas las personas, inundando todo con su presencia. Aparentemente, sus padres tuvieron ganas de invitar al hombre a cenar.

El Señor Oscuro como un regalo de Navidad. «Oh la alegría.»

Miró fríamente al grupo de chicas que se reían tontamente detrás de él. En efecto, solo soltaron más risitas, si es que eso fuese posible. Sentía deseos de arrancarse el cabello y maldecir a todos presentes hasta la muerte.

—Está de nuevo en uno de esos estados de ánimo —escuchó a un par de personas susurrar al pasar. Probablemente hubiera matado a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino en ese momento. Deberían saber que no les convendrían molestarlo cuando estaba enojado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba caminando entre los estantes. El olor de los libros antiguos era casi insoportable, pero allí reinaba el silencio y, necesitaba tranquilidad, Madame Pince no permitía que sus malditas — _fanáticas_ — entraran, debido a sus constantes risitas. Entonces realmente, no le importa el olor desagradable.

Sintió que sus piernas colapsaban lentamente, sintió que su cuerpo se deslizaba al suelo. se sentó, con una pierna estirada descuidadamente en el piso y la otra doblada. Golpeó su cabeza contra el estante varias veces para olvidar las imágenes que seguían reproduciéndose en su mente, pero era en vano.

No podía olvidar... alto, delgado y llevaba una capucha negra, su horrible rostro que era como el de una de serpiente blanca y demacrada, sus ojos rojos, con pupilas pequeñas y alargadas, que lo miraban intensamente.

Había torturado a unas sangres sucias mientras Draco fue obligado a mirar, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Aún podía escuchar sus desesperados gritos en sus oídos, todavía podía oler el hedor de su sangre sucia. El Señor Oscuro no los había matado hasta que estuvieron tan rotos, tan heridos, que le _suplicaron_ , para que los asesinara o por cualquier cosa que los liberara del dolor.

Todavía podía recordar la forma en que se había estremecido, mientras de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mirarlo a esos ojos rojos llenos de sadismo. Los ojos de un monstruo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— _Quería hacerme su heredero, Granger, y no quería que Dumbledore lo supiera. Quería que Dumbledore creyera que yo era solo un peón_.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Ay! —Alguien tropezó y cayó sobre sus piernas con un fuerte golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué mierda?

Los libros que llevaba quedaron esparcidos por todas partes. Su largo y alborotado cabello marrón, quedo esparcido por el piso. Ella maldijo por lo bajo y trató de levantarse sobre sus palmas, pero como estaba sobre unas piernas, Draco le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, causando que cayera de nuevo.

—¡Malfoy! —Ella gimió de dolor.

—Difícilmente puedes culparme por ponerte en tu lugar, ¿no es así sangre sucia? —él respondió perezosamente, mirándola mientras ella se agarraba el estómago—. La gente como tú pertenece al suelo.

Fragmentos de recuerdo de las personas que gritaban retorciéndose en el suelo de las mazmorras volvieron a aparecer en su mente. Se frotó la frente bruscamente.

—Es por eso que estás aquí también, ¿verdad? —la escuchó decir en tono enojado. Trató de levantarse nuevamente y esta vez, él no la detuvo. Ella se sentó a su lado e hizo una mueca, sosteniendo suavemente su tobillo derecho—. Ahora mira lo que has hecho. —Ella hizo una mueca de nuevo.

—Supongo que quieres que te ayude ahora.

Granger parecía que no estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su tobillo derecho. Estaba examinándolo, golpeándolo suavemente con sus dedos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Draco podía ver debajo de su falda.

—Bonita vista.

Ella lo miró confundida, luego se cubrió de inmediato y lo miró. Él simplemente levantó una ceja.

—Tu varita está por allí, sabes.

No se molestó en ayudarla a conseguirla, aunque estaba a solo unos metros de él. Luchó por mantenerse lo más sereno posible, su máscara de indiferencia amenazaba con derrumbarse. Las imágenes perturbadoras seguían apareciendo en su mente.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo.

Su mano agarró un estante y con todas sus fuerzas se levantó. Nuevamente, ella hizo una mueca, se mordió el labio inferior por el dolor. Draco miró aturdido mientras cojeaba con cuidado hasta su varita. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente la alcanzó, y los libros levitaron segundos después. Ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con fastidio, el rostro de Malfoy estaba retorcido en una especie de expresión que la hacía lamentar haber preguntado.

—Vete, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor. —Intentó sonar indiferente, pero su voz se quebró.

—Estás enfurruñado.

—¡No lo estoy! —él gimió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí, lo estas —dijo, como cuestión de hecho. Su tonta actitud de _sabelotodo_ lo irritó una vez más—. Podría haberte abofeteado, ya sabes, por hacerme tropezar. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estás tan... melancólico. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sabes qué, haz lo que quieras. —Se golpeó la cabeza contra la estantería de nuevo y miró hacia el techo, decidido a ignorarla—. No me importa.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

La escuchó comenzar a cojear nuevamente. «Sí, así es sangre sucia, sigue cojeando.»

—Si se trata de tu novia, puedo ayudarte —dijo una vez más con esa irritante vocecita.

Rodó los ojos ante la idea de hablar con Granger sobre sus problemas amorosos. Él sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Estaba tratando de hacer que él hablara, solo Merlín sabía por qué, y ella no iba a irse tan fácilmente. No iba a hacer que esto fuera fácil para él y simplemente largarse.

—Claro, desearía que fuera algo así de simple —le respondió con cansancio, con los ojos aún centrados en el techo.

—Oh, entonces ¿se trata de tus padres?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿V-Voldemort entonces?

Él se estremeció ante la valentía con la que había dicho ese nombre. Su rostro se oscureció un poco. —Mira, no es asunto tuyo —replicó con frialdad—. ¿Has terminado de interrogarme?

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo miró con tanta intensidad, casi como si estuviera tratando de buscar algo en sus ojos... algo... pero no tenía idea qué.

Durante unos minutos no hablaron. Aun así, podía sentir su persistente mirada en él.

Ella siempre le estaba dando miradas. Dumbledore tenía el mismo aspecto. Era desconcertante. «¿Cuál era su problema?»

—Bien, sigue enfurruñado —dijo con arrogancia. Ella comenzó a cojear de nuevo—. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar.

«¿Solo tratando de ayudar?» Él lo dudó, apretó los puños con ira.

«¿Qué sabía ella?» No era la que se veía obligada a continuar el _legado_ del Señor Oscuro. Ella no era la que tenía ya su destino trazado, sin tener la oportunidad de elegir o decir que no. No era la que se veía obligada a aceptar las creencias de otra persona, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, se veía obligada a ignorar la suya.

Ella no sabía _nada_.

De repente se puso de pie, enojado, empujándola contra la estantería antes de que pudiera huir. Ella casi gritó, pero él cubrió su boca con su mano justo a tiempo.

Los libros que levitan cayeron de nuevo.

La odiaba, cómo estaba tan segura de poder ayudarlo con todo este lío, como si todo fuera tan malditamente _simple_.

Todos creían que era algo simple. Siguieron diciéndole que debería sentirse honrado y feliz por eso, que debería estar agradecido de que el Señor Oscuro lo eligiera a él por encima de todos los demás. Los vitoreo y los gritos que escuchaba en su cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco.

Él no quería nada de eso. No quería ser su maldito heredero. Y sí, estaba asustado. «Al diablo con orgullo». Estaba tan jodidamente _asustado_.

Pero no debía revelárselo a nadie.

—¡No necesito de tu ayuda! —él bufó en voz alta, haciéndola saltar.

Estaba tan cerca de descargar su ira sobre ella o de estrangularla hasta la muerte. Debe haberlo sentido, por la forma en que su cuerpo se presionó fuertemente contra el de ella, evitándole cualquier medio de escape, o tal vez porque su voz sonaba amenazante, más mortífera que nunca, o por la forma en que estaba aplastando brutalmente sus pequeñas muñecas.

Casi parecía asustada, _casi_ , incluso la sintió temblar, pero la determinación en sus ojos era mucho más evidente.

Había algo en la forma en que lo miraba, como si de alguna manera supiera que él no la lastimaría realmente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— _Pero yo también. —Su voz era suave y sedosa, y se encontró relajándose ante el sonido._

— _¿Qué? —susurró débilmente._

— _Creo en ti._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Deja de mirarme como… ¡ _así_!

Casi había olvidado dónde estaban y casi le gritó.

Sintió una creciente necesidad de lastimarla, de arrancarle los ojos y asegurarse de que nunca más lo mirara de esa manera. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando levantó el puño. Él quería golpearla, realmente quería hacerlo.

«Sigue Draco. Golpéala.»

Ella no era más que una sangre sucia. Merecía sufrir. Se merecía todo el dolor. Al igual que todas esas sangre sucia de las cuales había presenciado esas muertes mórbidas.

«No seas un cobarde Draco. Golpearla...»

Por un momento, imaginó que era Granger quien fue torturada y mutilada sin piedad frente a él, que era Granger quien le devolvió la mirada en lugar de esos rostros sin nombre.

Luego se preguntó si ella podría gritar.

Y si lo hiciera, ¿ _querría_ siquiera _escucharla_?

Su puño tembló. Podía sentir su corazón latir violentamente en su pecho. Tenía todas las posibilidades de poder golpearla, de romperle el rostro y destruir su determinación, de mostrarle que ella no era nada... nada más que suciedad. Al igual que cómo el Señor Oscuro le había mostrado al otro grupo de inmundos. Su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera.

Él tenía _todas_ las _posibilidades_.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡ _Sigues ahí en alguna parte! ¡Sé que estas_!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La verdad, cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría, empapando todo su ser, sacudiéndolo hasta el centro.

Él no podría golpearla.

Él no podía.

Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte... no era lo suficientemente _infalible_.

Su padre se habría avergonzado de él, el Señor Oscuro se hubiera reído de su debilidad.

Inconscientemente, él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviado, entonces? ¿Por qué sentía que un peso había sido levantado de su pecho?

—Está bien —la escuchó decir con una voz extrañamente tranquilizadora. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él sin vacilar, sorprendiéndolo, como si fueran cercanos, como si fueran _amigos_... y Draco de repente sintió la comodidad que había estado anhelando por largo tiempo—. Estás bien.

Sus palabras hicieron que quisiera creerle. Ella logró calmarlo con ese abrazo. Era confuso encontrar repentinamente un poco de consuelo en la persona más improbable. Ella era tan cálida.

Él no quería dejar ir este calor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— _Dilo otra vez_.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Draco? —La miró de nuevo, le tocó las mejillas para asegurarse de que era real. _Ella_ , era su fuente de calidez.

Entonces todo se volvió borroso. Recordaba haberla levantado sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, su brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus muslos para mantenerla estable. Recordó haberla ignorado mientras ella lo golpeaba en la espalda y pateaba su pecho y cómo ella seguía luchando y gritando como una loca, lista para arrancarle la cabeza. Las miradas asesinas de sus — _amigas_ — cuando salía de la biblioteca con ella sobre su hombro. Recordó haberla arrojado a una de las camas de la enfermería y curarle el tobillo cuando no pudo encontrar a Madame Pomfrey en ninguna parte.

—G-gracias —dijo en voz baja, un pequeño rubor se arrastraba por sus mejillas.

—Es bueno saber que alguien como tú tiene buenos modales —se las arregló para decir burlescamente y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, murmurando algo que sonaba como: «si atrapo a una sangre sucia tan vulnerable otra vez, me aseguraré de aprovecharlo.»

Y recordó su sonrisa también, qué terriblemente dulce era.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— _¿Qué te ha pasado? —Su voz se quebró de nuevo. Su rostro lucia triste y miserable—. No siempre estuviste tan vacío, tan frío._

— _Siempre fui así, no me digas que era diferente._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Crees que ese patético intento de _Cruciatus_ podría lastimarme, chico? —su voz grave y fría resonó en las paredes de la mazmorra—. ¡Ni siquiera lo estás intentando! Tienes que _decirlo_ en serio, Draco... realmente necesitas causar dolor, disfrutarlo, esta duda tuya está afectando tu desempeño y esto no me hará daño. Te enseñare cómo se hace. _Crucio_.

Y sintió el dolor... tanto, que no podría detenerlo. Lo devoraba. Sintió que sus órganos estaban retorciéndose y que estaba ardiendo... _lenta_ y _dolorosamente_... le mordía y le picaba la piel y simplemente no desaparecía.

—Todavía estás tontamente nublado por tus emociones. Haremos algo al respecto, ¿verdad? Para asegurarme de que no me falles. —Él rodeó su forma laxa y enroscada. La forma en que se movía a su alrededor, era casi como si estuviera flotando. Draco no lo sabía. Él no levantaba la maldición—. Cuando pierdes todas tus emociones, finalmente serás digno.

Draco no quería ser digno en absoluto. Pero tenía que aferrarse a su corazón y sobrevivir a esto. Él tenía que.

Para sentir su _calor_ otra vez.

—Deberías agradecerles a tus padres Draco. Después de todo, ellos _voluntariamente_ te entregaron a mí.

Draco logró escupir en el suelo para mostrar su disgusto. Voldemort rió sin humor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— _Todos pensaban eso. Incluso mis propios padres pensaban que yo era un monstruo. Yo, su propio hijo_.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron los días, tal vez semanas o meses, no estaba seguro. Apenas había luz en las mazmorras. Su garganta estaba adolorida por todos los gritos. Ya no podía moverse, estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera intentarlo. Su mente estaba desprovista de todo pensamiento, pero luchaba arduamente para mantenerse consciente, para concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto el dolor ardiente.

Pronto Draco mató como él lo hacía, torturaba como lo hacía. Se vio obligado a hacerlo _una y otra vez_ , hasta que quedó impreso en su propio ser, hasta que estuvo seguro de que la sangre de aquellos a los que asesinaba no podía ser lavada.

Con el tiempo, Draco Malfoy aprendió a matar voluntariamente y por su cuenta.

Pronto ya no podía sentir nada. Pronto él estuvo entumecido.

El dolor se desvaneció, junto con todo lo demás...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— _El único propósito real de todo era tenerte_...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capítulo Cuatro**_

Notas:

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 6525006 / 1 / Her-Sweet-Decadent-Smile

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
